User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Lookout: New Era
Welcome.... to the new era. That's right, the New Era of the Lookout. Or you can just call this..' Lookout III'. It has been a while in the making, and while I am fully aware this wiki is literally dropped dead, we still have a couple users sticking around hoping to kindle up a small, short RP follow-up to Lookout II. Kind of like a miniseries or spinoff, since we know this place will never be fully active again, and this wiki has been reduced to merely a zeitgeist. I'll get to the details shortly. The past two-and-a-half years have seen the Lookout plunge from its peak, to a gradual decline, to a quick end. Specifically the past year, in which the wiki didn't exist at all. I'll sum it up: Lookout II 's train came to a complete halt by late 2016. Most of the following year was spent as a massive restoration project, or 'clean-up'. However this failed to reignite interest in the waning old dog, thus resulting in it being put down and replaced by a new puppy - a hopeful new, original L3 universe, handled by Alissa. But that was real short, and the wiki sat completely dormant for a whole year, while the title of what truly deserved to be carry the wiki's torch was stymied. Now that we can look back to reflect, we acknowledge all of Lookout's unfortunate defects. What was originally physically and innocently set in the Dragon Ball universe had transformed into a crazed virtually original entity per changes in RP standards and user interest, though it was now impossible to change (ahem Other World, the Kais, Dragon Balls). To this, Lookout considered DBGT canon (a very early idea), thus rendering DBS impossible (alienating new DB fans). There was hardly any 'dragon ball' left in it and yet it was confined to it with a chain. Basically, Lookout was a jumbled mess of picking-and-choosing, antiquated standards, and contradictory ideas. All of this was very confusing to new users. Essentially, the wiki became an in-group only for those there from the beginning who understood the situation because they paralleled it. These truths still ring true. Which is why all ideas for L3 were defined by an original universe, ripe with the diverse essentials and joy Lookout gave us (with added standards!). One such idea became Universe Zeta wiki. However, while acknowledging everything, in an effort to revive some old nostalgia, I came up with the idea of the real L3 being a short mini-RP follow-up. Just a fun RP with little thought or effort put into it. How many users really doesn't matter, as it won't have arcs but rather chapters. L2 has had a written ending, so it is over. I truthfully still love this wiki, and more so the thrill of RP and the creativity it conjures - considering the countless hours and years I spent editing and ensuring its total care, what's a few more minutes to hurt? Category:Blog posts